nemikas' story
by thedreamdragon
Summary: Have you ever seen a mutant like this one? where did she come from? is she a spy for magneto...or worse? and who's she after? [rating will goup in later chapters](loganOC) [i edited all 3 chapters. am working on chp4 now!]
1. Mutation at work

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of x-men...however I own the characters I make up...  
  
(Edited chapter- Cause I felt like it...needed more spicing up! lol...)  
  
-------  
  
She woke up on a Saturday morning, she still was in school, but needed a job to get some money, she was mainly a loner at school but she didn't care.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open a sort of tiredness filling them. The first thing she saw was the white ceiling of her bedroom, lined with embossing patterns which she grew used to and never noticed. Slowly, and kind of awqadly she sat up, while yawning, loudly.

Her bedroom was a personal space for her, a place she came to get away from the life she wished she didn't have. Pictures of her celebrity crushes, posters of dragons, which she loved dearly, every movie that contained some form of dragon in it she had watched. She also planned on writing a script to make her own dragon movie, although she had to organise it abit more, and save tons of money, it was one of her ultimate goals. Her walls painted a dark-ish violet, redwood drawers and a dressing table, and polished floor boards, which where always littered with dirty clothes. Being the unorganised person she is.  
  
After a few moments of gathering her plans for the day she slid out of her single bed, sliding on her purple slippers, Strawberry blonde hair flowed in the breeze that entered her room through an open window. Shivering slightly, she rushed to the window and slammed it shut "Darn bitter cold wind..." she cursed her Australian accent clear. Slowly she made her way through her unclean room and found herself at her dresser table, She spotted a hairbrush with a backing made from silver, It had been a gifted given to her by her grandparents on her mothers' side. It was her birthday present...when she turned 10.  
  
After she finished brushing her Waist length hair, and looked reasonable enough to head out, She fumbled through her redwood drawers, and taking out a white bra and black underwear, along with her clean black work pants and a plain white blouse. Quickly slipped them on, it being her workday she always wore them. Quietly and quickly she made her way downstairs, to the kitchen. The house was usually quiet at this time of morning. Her parents and bothers were still sound asleep, after all it was 7am on a Saturday, the national sleeping-in day, for her family.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she opened the long cupboard, which stretched upto, the ceiling and grabbed out some weet- bix, and a bowl. Taking out 2 weet-bix, she placed them in the round white bowl. Grabbing the milk from the fridge she poured a fare amount over her cereal, and placed the milk down on the bench next to her. The TV flashed on, and she saw her brother plonk himself down on the couch. 'Lazy bum' She thought 'never does anything'  
  
"Get me something, would you" he called out.  
  
"How 'bout NO!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
He just grunted and switched the channel of the TV.  
  
Walking hurriedly towards the rectangle table she placed the bowl down softly, and placed her self on the cushioned seat.  
  
Although the TV volume was down, and she was stuck in her cereal and reading a magazine she could still hear the TV. It was Senator Kelly talking about mutants and how they are such a threat to the future generation of 'humans'  
  
"Bloody yankies! Too much talk and no action!" Her brother said coldly to the TV "...Just lock them up now!"  
  
"Don't be so harsh Paul, Mutants aren't all THAT dangerous, and the yanks always talk so shut up about it!" She said after finishing a mouthful of weet-bix.  
  
"You shut up!" He replied coldly "don't you remember what happened just the 'other' week. With that girl at your skool!" he turned to look at her a smirk on his face and both eyebrows raised. She shrugged "I don't blame her" she said flatly. "Those bitches deserved getting thrown into the glass" She finished lightly.  
  
She finished Her breakfast. Closing the magazine and standing from her chair she grabbed the backpack that was placed on the table...  
  
"Well I'm going to work" She announced... "Bye..."  
  
"Whatever!" Her brother replied waving bye and striding towards the stairs.  
  
She sighed... 'Wow he really cares...why do I bother?' She thought to herself.  
  
With that she rushed out of the front door...a voice called from behind "Put your dirty plate aw-" She slammed the door and power walked out the front gate and towards the bus stop.  
  
She had caught the '316' which happened to go exactly where she wanted to get to...Westfield, Eastgardens. She got off at her stop and almost raced into the massive shopping complex. She glanced at her watch 'I'm already late' She thought...growing worried, she didn't want to lose her job, she needed the money to reach her goal. Arriving late to the mega-store 'Big W' she started work immedently, taking her place behind a counter. Serving early bird customers. Her beautiful fake smiles meet every person who wondered to her check-out. Most thought of her as a happy and bright person, but Outside of work she was shy, and often drifted into her own dream world...Of wondrous things...imagining things that could be and how she wanted it.  
  
After 2 hours of being constantly placed at the same check-out, her mood growing more annoyed by the minute, then an annoying woman came to her counter...  
  
"Excuse me!" the women, said "but I want my money back on this" the women lifted up a Dress she had bought...or said she bought  
  
"Ok, well I can take you to the mana-"  
  
"NO!" the women yelled, "I want my money back now...not later!"  
  
"Calm down ma'am. If you wait here I can get the manag-" "I said I wanted my money back!"  
  
This woman really ticked her off, and she became impatient with her, her anger growing with the ignorance of this woman...then it all became too much... "Look lady. Why don't you just piss off!" she yelled, "just get lost. OK! You can't prove that you bought it here, so just get lost!...Next...."  
  
The women Was taken aback by her response, gasping she stepped back "Don't Use that tone with me...you...you girl" she said, In a tone a mother would normally use.  
  
She clenched her teeth and looked to the women again "look!...I DON'T NEED ANOTHER MOTHER...ESSPECIALLY ONE LIK-".  
  
Her head suddenly pounded, it felt like her veins would burst with each passing second, she clenched her head in pain grinding her teeth, she fell to the lino floor still clutching her head. Screaming for the pain to stop... "STOP!! STOP...PLEASE!" The thing that happened next was the turning point of her entire life...or even her existence. Everyone present in the store now had their eyes fixed on her, watching with horrified eyes at what was happening before them, mouths gapping open. The Pain resided almost as fast as it came. Slowly she lifted her head up and looked at the horrified eyes that were fixed...on her. A strange feeling came from her hand; she looked down at her arms. She gasped in horror, much like the eyes on her, combined with fear... 'No!' She thought 'no, please no!' She looked up to the staring faces, once expressions of shock, turned to hatred, despising and hints of fear, muttered whispers came from the crowd but to her surprise came clear as crystal to her senses, "bloody muties." was just a taste of what was being whispered about her. She was....'NO!' She yelled in her mind. Out of fear and desperation she pushed herself to her feet and ran...ran as fast as her feet would take her...eyes following her where-ever she went... Tears covered her vision...what had she become?....  
  
---------------

(please review!)  
  
(And I would like to say sorry to those who I may have offending using the word Yankie ETC...but I couldn't have made us Auzzies say 'Americans'.... well I seriously am sorry if I DID infact offend anyone...don't Sue me...please!)


	2. Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men. however i DO own my character 'Nemika'

Enjoy!

------

Water ran through the pipes, the hissing sound of the water system being turned on, water flowed from the tap head, swirling around the basin before it heads down the drain pipes.  
  
Hands interrupted the flow of the clear refreshing water. These hands were brought up to a persons' face and splashed over their face, a female face. She brought her hands down and rested them on the basin edge. She stared at her reflection in the mirror before her. Her breathing just beginning to soften after running from eastgardens to home, Where no-one was present at this time. She thanked god for it, but cursed him at the same time for the curse bestud apon her, the curse of being different, of being one of the 'other', others considered dangerous to future 'human' generations.  
  
Green bloodshot eyes reflected in the mirror stared back; a look of total fear filled them. She blinked slowly, drawing her gaze from the reflection of her face.  
  
She stepped away from the water basin, grabbing the hand towel that hanged next to the water basin, Drawing it towards her face, wiping off the water and tear stained cheeks.  
  
Sighing heavily she released her grip from the hand towel, making it fall to the floor knowing it was no use putting it back on its hook. 'I need to get away from here' she thought with desperation. She knew all to well her family would never accept her now, even all their family friends were against mutants, she had no one to go to but she had to get away.  
  
Quickly and without heist she opened the bathroom door, stepping out she shut it behind her. Looking down the hallway for the last time. Turning away from it she walked the other way, towards her bedroom, this would be the place she'd miss the most, her dreams were created in this room, knowing now they would never be fulfilled.  
  
She took out a duffel bag, packing pairs of pants and tops, underwear, bras, and also including other essential things, like money. Finally she quickly changed her clothes, into something a little less professional, so she changed into her only black skin tight leather pants, and a loose fitting long sleeve crimson top, showing some of her curvious body. Finally tying back her waist length hair into a large bun she slid her bag over her shoulders, on her way out and grabbed longlife tinned food, which she knew would have to last, cause she'd most likely have to get rides from people to get away from...here.  
  
----  
  
Walking sadly through the streets, Trying to avoided as much human contact as possible. Stray tears ran down her pale cheeks, she was scared of the unknown, having no where to go, and to just walk and see where it takes you.  
  
"Hey you!" a voice called from behind, clearly male.  
  
It startled her, she couldn't remember anyone following her, or anyone else around for that matter, so instead of looking back she quickened her pace.  
  
"OW! R U Nemika?" the voice questioned.  
  
Nemika glanced over her shoulder. She saw a blonde haired man. No-one ever called her by her full name, not for a long time...fear boiled inside her...who was this man...but she didn't wait around to ask, on her pure instinct she...RAN!  
  
Pushing herself faster and faster, as fast as her legs would allow, Slowly her lungs started burning, she clenched her eyes, tears flowing freely now, she bit her lower lip then opened her eyes....  
  
A fist meets her opened eyes. Blackness engulfed her instantly as unconsciousness took over  
  
-- "Man, she runs fast!" the voice said, shaking his palmed hand, which had knocked the girl out.  
  
The one chasing her came to a skidding stop huffing and puffing.  
  
"You almost lost her!" the other man blurted out bluntly  
  
"It wasn't my fault. She panicked...so..." the blonde haired man tried to explain through huffs and puffs.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, whatever. Lets' just get her to the boss before we get fired... and I mean literally" he bent down to Nemika's lifeless looking body, and carelessly swung her over his shoulder.  
  
Both men heading towards a nearby black van, windows fully tinted.  
  
He tossed her in the back, and made his way to the drivers' door, hopping in he started the engine. The blonde hair man hopped in the passenger seat. They both headed out of the alley.  
  
---

The trip to Sydney airport was quiet; neither of them spoke to one another.  
  
As they pulled into a smallish plane hanger and lerjet plane was parked there, pilots ready in the cockpit and the stairs outstretched, with a male waiting at the top.  
  
Both the men Stepped out of the van. The dark haired man opening the large side sliding cars door where Nemika was still laying, unconscious.  
  
He leaned in and grabbed her, again Swinging her over his shoulder, yet this time, more carefully cause their boss could see them clearly now. Both strode towards the boss.  
  
"Here she is..." the dark haired man announced  
  
Their boss grinned... He looked like a stick figure...he simply looked like skin and bones, pale...pale skin, much like an albino, grey eyes flickering in the bright lights.  
  
"Perfect..." he said his mouth thinning and curling into an evil grin "...put her in the cage" He ordered pointing his Bonney finger to an open hatch.  
  
"Yes sir!" he said, Heading over to the open hatch that his boss pointed to, he placed her inside it carefully, for he could feel his bosses eyes burning into his back.  
  
The blonde haired man climbed the stairs and followed his boss inside. When he was about to be seated he turned to the boss "What's she for anyway?" he questioned.  
  
He grinned again, "I shall inform you...But not now..." he told the blonde haired man, and headed for the cockpit "start the engines pilot..." he ordered.  
  
The pilot nodded swiftly and switched the planes' engines on.  
  
The Dark haired man, who had put Nemika in the hatch, Quickly locked it and raced up the plane stairs, also pulling up the stairs air-locking it also. He walked to a seat and buckled himself in.  
  
Everyone was seated and ready. The lerjet pulled out from the hanger...with the sky clear and a go ahead by the air-traffic control center they made their way into the sky...west-bound.  
  
---

(Australian desert)  
  
They had landed over an hour ago, and where now in a hidden and secret underground base of operations...The boss gave orders that Nemika be locked up in a cell until further notice.  
  
Nemika Stirred slightly, moaning softly as her body rejected wanting to move. She lifted a hand onto her face, and cringed in pain, an ugly looking bruise had formed around her temple, where that man had punched her. The last thing she remembers was a large fists...then...blackness...and then now. She rolled over on her side, finally forcing her eyes open. Her vision was blurring at first but cleared moments later. Her muscles tensed when she noticed she was in a cell...a prison like cell.  
  
"Hello?" came a soft sweet voice.  
  
Slowly Nemikas' eyes searched for the voice... "Hello..?" it came again. She only noticed a tiny crack...then she saw one blue eye...clouded over...sad...  
  
Slowly Nemika forced herself to sit up, much to her body disagreeing. She screamed in pain and held her stomach.  
  
"Are you new?" the soft voice asked shyly.  
  
Nemika nodded slowly.  
  
The girl on the other side bit her bottom lip "What's your name?" she questioned.  
  
She looked up to the eye that was staring at her, "what's it to you?" Nemika questioned bluntly.  
  
"Oh..." the voice paused "sorry...I...I was just...."  
  
"Nevermind." Nemika said "its Nemika...or Nemi" Nemi finished flatly  
  
"That's.... A.... Nice name" the voice stuttered, a smile present within the girls voice. "I'm...." the young girls voice paused and heisted "...Kate...or Katie..." She paused again. "And...and if there wasn't a wall here, I'd shake your hand" Kate said lightly.  
  
Nemi half-smiled "Nice..." she cringed again as she tried to move closer to the wall. "To meet you..." Nemi finally finished after a few moments. "Where.... Am I?" Nemi questioned  
  
"An underground base..." Kate said flatly "...of torture" she finished her voice painful.  
  
Nemika and Kate happily talked for hours...Nemika finding her way next to the wall...Yet Kate was the one who talked to most...for Nemi didn't like sharing too many things with others.  
  
Heavy Footsteps could be heard, Footsteps of soldiers...in boots came towards their cells, Kate stopped her chattering happily...or half happily. "They are coming!" Kate said her voice shaky.  
  
Nemi looked out of the cell bars and waited to see who exactly was coming. Soon the footsteps were identified as two soldiers with automatic weapons came into view and stood at Nemikas' cell.  
  
She looked at the men's' faces, their mouths curled into an evil grin, making her shudder.  
  
"Get up mutie!" the one on the left ordered....  
  
Nemi Froze...that word...she gasped.... Her muscles had frozen from fear...or was it shock.  
  
"NOW!" Yelled the man on the right.  
  
The men grew impatient with her, The one on the right walked into her cell and grabbed Nemikas', now loose flowing waist length hair. He drew Nemikas' head near his. She could feel his cold breath on her ear "I SAID GET UP!" he yelled in her ear...  
  
Nemi Shut her eyes tightly at the soldiers loud voice...She was then dragged out from her cell by her hair...Nemi's heart bounded in her ears...  
  
"No.... Let her go!....don't...." Kate screamed out as Nemi was dragged away..." Please...leave her..." Her voice full of desperation and fear of Nemikas' life being in danger...Kate then began to sob...her cell buddy now gone...most likely forever...she had been here so long without anyone to talk to...then only after a few hours they take her away...  
  
Nemika was dragged for what seemed like miles to her, but was much less, only a couple hundred meters. She was then slid across the ground, she slid was stopped by her back meet with a person feet. She rolled onto her back and looked up at what had stopped her. Her green eyes meet with ones of grey...such coldness...she shivered as she mans mouth curled into a smile and chuckled evilly...almost as if he wasn't.....Human....

----------

(Review Please! Thanks in advance!)


	3. 5 years has passed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men...or anthing to do with them. But i do own my character 'Nemika'

**Enjoy!**

-----------------

_5 years later...._  
  
A television was turned on, it was the late news, and an emotionless face of a reporter gazed at the camera "now onto news of the mysterious killings that have stretched over 4 and half years." The reporter paused "if you look back", images of various men, women, children mangled bodies showed on the screen, while the reporters' voice continued "these attacks seem to be all the same, each body mangled in the same way. Is it the work of a mutant? We have reason to believe that the people being murdered are helpers of mutants, and are being killed by the work of a hitmen." The female voice paused, and the screen turned back to the reporter touching the earpiece. Moments later the reporter looked back to the camera "we have just got a report in. Forensic scientists have confirmed a finding that it must be the work of a large dog or large cat. Clear claw marks where found along with a blunt weapon...maybe a spear...so this would mean a hitman with a large cat or dog...so citizens watch out, and if you have sightings of something simular ring this number..." number turns up on the screen...  
  
Creaking of wooden floorboards caused the young boy watching the TV to take his eyes off the TV and look across to where the noise came from. The boy cowered into the soft white couch, his eyes just peeking over the armrest of the couch he lay on "Who's there?" the boy questioned, fear filled his voice and his heart bounded in his ears. His eyes widened when a dark figure appeared from around the hallway corner. The boy didn't even have time to scream before his throat was sliced clean open by a blunt weapon. Blood gushed from his neck, the young boys body slumped to the floor, his elbow hitting the volume control on the remote, the TV' volume turning it up to an almost deafening level.  
  
"Tommy! Can you-" a man called, most likely the boys father, He began his sentence tiredly as he walked into the lounge room where the TV was blaring. He stopped as he saw blood on the white couch... "tomm-"He rushed to the couch, what he saw was his son laying in a pool of his own blood. "NO!" The father cried, rushing to his sons' side, He held him in his arms tightly, sobbing softly swaying back and forth.

THUD!

It came from ahead; something landed on the floor, infront of the man cradling his son. Slowly the father raised his head and looked ahead of him. He gasped in horror, seeing two scaled talons, each with four long black sharp and dangerous claws. He released his dead son and feel backwards in an attempt to crawl away, but found himself frozen stiff from fear when he saw the full figure in the light of the blaring TV news report. The scaled creature looked angered and ready to kill anything in its way. Its body clearly had female features, yet looked immensely dangerous, its long tail swayed from side to side as its reptile face looked down at the man, its intense green eyes fixed on the mans Gray-blue eyes, A shiver went down the mans spine. Down its human-ish scaled arms normal human hands were replaced with clawed hands, more stubby claws then its legs but still could inflict great damage. In its right clawed hand the creature held a double- sided sword, with a crimson liquid dripping from one end. His breathing increased rapidly; the scaled creature flared its bat-like wings and screeched, then lashing its double-sword weapon, towards the man neck. His head rolled over the wooden floorboards and his body slumped to the ground, a pool of blood soon flowing around his lifeless body.  
  
----  
  
_(Xavier's school for gifted youngsters) -The next morning-_  
  
"Today the body of a man and his son where found early this morning, both killed in a similar way many mysterious murders have been carried out over the last 4 and a half years." The news reporter paused "again we advise anyone with simular traits as the murdered men and women to lock their houses, and be cautious..." the News reporter announced.  
  
Nightcrawler, Scott, Xavier, Storm, and Logan watched the TV news report. Scott turned to Xavier "you think it's a mutant?" he asked. Xavier looked thoughtful as usual "It could be... I will try Cerebro again and try and find the one responsible. In the meantime I would like shifts at night to make sure no one is uncounted for...or roaming around at night..." He said looking at the X-men "If what I know about those people who are being killed is true this means we are in danger..."  
  
"How?" Logan questioned bluntly  
  
Xavier looked towards him "because we help mutants..." He said simply.  
  
The X-men nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
Xavier Wheeled away from the TV room, towards the elevator, he would try and find the culprit/s NOW. The attacks had been getting closer to New York...closer to the school.  
  
Entering the elevator a sweet feminie voice came on "identification please"  
  
"Xavier" he said, pausing "sub-level please". After the attack by stryker just 6 months ago, they had to make stricter precautious with the elevator, making sure no one besides the people in the computer can access the lower levels.  
  
"Voice recognised. Good morning Professor Charles Xavier" the feminie computer voice said. The elevator nudged slightly then moved down silently, moments later the door slid open, Xavier wheeling out, heading for Cerebro.  
  
Logan in the meantime had wondered outside on a ground level balcony, he was just craving for a cigar. He took out one of his 'cheap' cigars, lit it and started puffing it... "Finally..." he sighed with relief  
  
Rogue Strode up behind Logan, making no attempts to sneak up on him, for she had tried this many times but never succeeded. She placed a hand over her mouth and began coughing fakely.  
  
Logan looked over his shoulder at her "If you don't like it, don't come near me" he said bluntly.  
  
Rogue shook her head "its' cool..." She said just as bluntly as Logan did.  
  
Logan frowned "what'Chu want kid?" he questioned impatiently.  
  
Rogue grinned sweetly, One Logan was familiar with and knew EXACTLY what she wanted.  
  
"Nu-uh! Noway Rogue! I ain't goin' to the mall with you, jubes and Kitty!" He objected turning around.  
  
"Aw...but..."  
  
"No buts. Its NO, and I ain't changing my answer" he tuned away from Rogue and puffed on his cigar more.  
  
"You're so stubbon! Stubbon buns!" Rogue teased. But Logan simply ignored her. "FINE! We'll just have to have loads of fun WITHOUT YOU!" She said folding her arms and storming off.  
  
Logan grinned to himself "Yep. Without me..." He muttered to himself.  
  
----  
  
Hours had passed, the sun had set long ago. Logan paced through the hallways of the mansion, something caught his eye, he looked down the hall towards the figure. It was Scott, his figure silhouetted by the moonlight. Logan rolled his eyes; sure he was broken about Jeans' death.... He had moved on though, but Scott...no he was still as broken as the day in the blackbird when the dam broke.... I can't blame him though...yet it HAS been six months.  
  
Logan strode towards Scott, he almost felt sorry for one-eye.  
  
Scott turned his head to the approaching person and saw Logan "go away Logan..." he said looking sharply back out the window hiding his face.  
  
Logan continued Striding towards Scott, But stopped when he was about a metre from him "don't beat yourself up man..." Logan tried to sound reassuring, "...you need to get out..." he suggested, Scott had been cooping himself up in his room and hardly leaving the mansion, much less his ROOM!  
  
"Look Logan..." Scott began and got down from the window seel "...I don't need your advice...".  
  
"Comon, just ONE drink, you can't spend the rest of your life in here...".  
  
Scott was about to protest when he found himself being dragged by Logan, and they were heading for the garage "Hey...!!" Scott protested, trying to free himself from Logans' firm grip.  
  
"Your coming wether you like it or not." Logan told Scott.  
  
Scott sighed sadly, then willingly went with Logan.  
  
---  
  
A dark cloaked figure sat in a booth of the bar, her face was hidden by the large hood resting on her head. She sat motionless staring at the half- empty glass of water sitting infront of her.  
  
The bar door swung open and in walked Scott followed by Logan, sure enough Logan headed straight for the bar, with Scott lagging behind him.  
  
"One beer..." Logan said to the bar tender, he turned to Scott, "...want anything?"  
  
Scott had sat down on a stool and he looked up to Logan then the bartender who was also looking towards him "your strongest drink please..."  
  
A fake smile crossed the bartenders face and he nodded, then went to the fridge getting Logans' beer, placing it infront of him, then going through bottles, finally getting the one he was looking for the bartender poured out a whisky on ice for Scott. Scott went for his wallet to get the money and pay for the drink.  
  
"I've got it" Logan said to Scott, who nodded and took a sip at his drink.  
  
Logan payed for both their drinks then sat on a stool next to Scott. Taking long swigs of his beer, watching the game of pool come to a stop, the victor taking the money from the loser. He grinned and stood from his stool, striding towards the pool table. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a hundred-dollar bill. "100 bucks says I kick your arse," he said, grinning.  
  
"You're on!" The winner spoke confidently.  
  
Scott smirked at Logan then hung his head low. Thinking of the only women he loved...Jean.  
  
The cloaked figure turned her head to the people in the bar it was almost deserted. Her pair of emerald eyes fixed themselves on the game of pool being played by a rather gruff looking guy in jeans and a fat bold man. The Gruff looking on struck a nerve in her, he was ferrel looking...much like a wolf...and yet he seemed strangely familiar to her. She watched the game being played out, The gruff man occasionally glancing in her direction, obviously feeling eyes burning into him. The game was soon over; Logan becoming 100 bucks richer, the loser gave him many death glares, "next time you'll pay me!" The fat man said through clenched teeth as he watched his hundred dollars being taken away from him. Yet Logan ignored them. The cloaked figure swiftly finished her drink and rising from her seat. She glanced to the gruff man and what seemed to be a friend. Logan looked up and stared straight at her, he could lock gazes seeing he saw no eyes in the darkness of inside the hood. He nudged Scott and motioned to the figure, he looked in the general direction. He saw the figure; they both watched her stride from her seat to the door and exit. She almost seemed graceful in her steps.  
  
Back in the bar Scott had soon convinced Logan they leave.  
  
"We haven't been here that long...." Logan paused "on the other hand..." he trailed off. Scott stood from the stool, as did Logan grabbing his tattered leather jacket, both heading out to the parking lot.  
  
"That jackets filthy...get a new one..." Scott said...his speech slightly slurred  
  
"Don't Start one-eye!" Logan growled.  
  
"Touchy..." Scott said putting his arms in the air, as if surrendering.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, a deep growl forming in his throat. He wanted to rip Scott apart, but controlled the animal within.  
  
Amongst the dark shadows in the parking lot stood a figure, her emerald eyes intensively looking at the two...mutants... a evil grin formed on her face 'I'll follow them' she thought flatly to herself, as if possed by an evil.  
  
Logan and Scott didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows...watching them....

------

**_(please review! i love review!!!)_**


End file.
